Bishop Myriel
Bishop Myriel (also known as Monseigneur Bienvenu) is the Bishop of Digne. His great kindness serves as a main driving force behind Jean Valjean's change of heart. Appearance According to the novel, the Bishop is short in stature and somewhat plump, though he exercises frequently by taking long walks around his gardens, so he is in good shape. In his later years, he does not look visibly aged despite his having white hair. At the very end of his life, he is blind. Personality Throughout the novel, the Bishop is portrayed as being a holy man whose only purpose in life is to better the lives of those around him. Willing to put his life at risk for the good of others, the Bishop hardly ever expresses worry, as demonstrated when he is quite content with walking through a bandit-ridden forest in order to spread the good word. He does, however, care very deeply for those who worry about him and does his best to comfort their fears. Songs Act I * Prologue: Valjean Arrested, Valjean Forgiven Act II * Valjean's Death (2012 film only) * Finale (silent) List of Portrayers Musical * Ken Caswell – Original London cast * Norman Large – Original Broadway cast * Frank Moore – Original Canadian cast * Paul Monaghan – 10th Anniversary concert * José Antonio López Tercero 2002 – Commissioning Mexican scene * James Chip Leonard – 2006 Broadway revival * Earl Carpenter – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Andrew Love – 2013 Toronto cast * Manuel Gorka – 2018 México City Cast Movies * George Moss – 1917 film * Paul Jorge – 1925 film * Henry Krauss – 1934 films * Cedric Hardwicke – 1935 film * Massimo Pianforini – 1948 film * Edmund Gwenn – 1952 film * Fernand Ledoux – 1958 film * Aldo Silvani – 1964 mini-series * Finlay Currie – 1967 mini-series * Ángel Garasa – 1973 series * Claude Dauphin – 1978 film * Louis Seigner – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Peter Vaughan – 1998 film * Otto Sander – 2000 mini-series * Colm Wilkinson – 2012 film Trivia * The actual Bishop of Digne during the time period in which Myriel's appearance in the novel is set was Bienvenu de Miollis (1753-1843). He served as Victor Hugo's model for Myriel. * In the 2012 film, he replaces the spirit of Éponine in Valjean's Death. * This also happened in Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette * It is quite possible that Jean Valjean uses the same values as Myriel when he is known as Monsieur the Mayor * "Bienvenu" in French means "welcome."http://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/french-english/bienvenu?showCookiePolicy=true * In the musical, Bishop Myriel is usually credited as "Bishop of Digne." * Wilkinson, who portrays the Bishop, played Valjean in the musical at the West End and Broadway, and reprised his role as Valjean at the 10th Anniversary Concert. Gallery Novel Bishop_Myriel_Les_Miserables.jpg|Bishop Myriel, as he appears in the novel Musical Film Les Misérables 1998 Images6.jpg Images-678.jpg Les Misérables 2012 Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h02m19s172.png|The Bishop welcoming Valjean in his home Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h02m37s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h04m08s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h04m37s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h05m01s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h05m22s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h05m51s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h06m10s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h07m10s62.png|The Bishop, as a spirit in "Valjean's Death", replacing Éponine's Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h07m27s227.png|The Bishop, welcoming Valjean in heaven The Bishop.jpg colm-wilkinson.jpg tumblr_mfeoa7MN7r1s0p9aoo1_500.png External Links * Bishop Myriel's Wikipedia page References Category:Characters in the musical Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Anime Characters